


Parents of the Sky

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All the tags went missing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, will fix in a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: We don't really know who Sora and Riku's parents are, do we. What if they were certain people from the Vongola? What craziness will unfold with the inclusion of the KHR gang in the Kingdom Hearts world! As parents!(Moved from FFn, remaining on indefinite hiatus unless my muse for this fic kicks in again)





	1. Prologue – The Parental Sky

When Sawada Tsunayoshi was thirteen, if you asked him if he would like to have kids, he would have said yes and start daydreaming of the person he liked at the time, Sasagawa Kyoko.

When he was fourteen, if you asked him if he would like to have kids, Tsuna still would have said yes, and smiled inwardly as the Sawada household took in three children of varying ages, despite how rowdy they got sometimes.

When Tsuna was fifteen, if you asked him if he would like to have kids, he would have said no, as he realized that unless something of miraculous odds happened, he would not wish for his kids to grow up in the mafia. The experiences he had, Varia, Millefiore, Shimon, and Vendice, had only served to strengthen this wish to not have kids, unless he could escape his duties as Neo Vongola Primo. He did cherish the time with Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin though.

When Tsuna was sixteen, if you asked him if he would like to have kids, he would have stared wide eyed, face flushed, embarrassed and would not have said a thing. Because at sixteen, Tsuna's crush on Sasagawa Kyoko had faded, and instead began to secretly obsess over a certain Disciplinary Committee Chairman. Reborn had definitely been disappointed in him for that.

When Tsuna was seventeen, if you asked him if he would like to have kids, he would have said yes, but also state that it wouldn't be possible. He would then stare longingly at one Hibari Kyouya, since he had confessed to the other after weeks of helping Hibari in his office and providing him with lunch. A confession that was accepted. Note that Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi had confessed to each other by then as well.

When Tsuna was eighteen and finally inherited Vongola, if you asked him if he would like to have kids, he would have said yes, but mention that right now, it wasn't the time. He did have paperwork to clear in wake of his inheritance ceremony, but Kyouya was helping him manage on that end (When he wasn't fighting Mukuro of course.).

When Tsuna was twenty, if you asked him if he would like to have kids, he would have just stared into the air dreamily. A few days before little Yuni had come forward with a vision of the future, a vision of Tsuna holding a little baby with hair as fluffy as his was. Now, the only one who could snap the man out was Kyouya, who would tell him that it wasn't possible unless one of their scientists came up a reversible way of allowing a male to get pregnant.

When Tsuna was twenty-one, if you asked him if he would like to have kids, he, or should we say, she, would look at her belly and rub it gently. Only two months after Yuni gave her vision, Byakuran had come to the Vongola mansion and offered to swap Tsuna's body with that of an alternate female version of himself. Tsuna, who had been longing for kids to care for ever since Lambo and I-pin were old enough to go to school, had almost accepted it immediately. However, Hayato volunteered to test if the method was a viable one. A month later, a rather irate and pregnant female Hayato stormed into the Millefiore base, went straight to the room that kept the marshmallow supply, and bombed said room. Byakuran cried for weeks. Seven months later, Hayato declared the method as safe enough if all she had to endure was being female for nine months. A body swap and a week later, Tsuna was declared pregnant.

When Tsuna was twenty-two, if you asked him if he would like to have kids, he would smile and point to a blue eyed, fluffy haired, brunette baby sleeping on the dozing Kyouya's chest. The child, was named Sora, after the Sky his mother represented. Hayato and Takeshi's child had been named Riku, after the Earth element that their leader's closest ally wielded. The boy had the same silver hair and green eyes as his mother did (Hayato glared at anyone who dared call him that. Takeshi was the only exception.). Kozato Enma was touched by the gesture.

When Tsuna was twenty-three, Sora, one, and Riku, two, Tsuna decided to leave the Vongola in the hands of Xanxus, if only for the six to get away from the mafia and spend time as a family. They left for a set of islands owned by the Vongola, known as Destiny Islands, and settled down, the mayor welcoming them. Though, Byakuran warned them that the islands stood between reality and nothingness, sometimes bridging dimensions, and thus, strange animals and beliefs were common. Even then, Millefiore, Gilgo Nero, Shimon and members of Vongola often visited.

When Tsuna was twenty-six, he had looked on with narrowed eyes at the two strange visitors that had come within days of each other, both oddly dressed and wielding key shaped weapons. He kept quiet when he saw the two interact with the kids though. Weeks later, as stars began to fall from the sky, Sora had come home talking about letting someone sleep within his heart, someone he had helped, even before he was born. Tsuna just hoped the person Sora just helped would not cause problems in the future.

When Tsuna was twenty-eight, he found Sora crying over something that his intuition told him had to do with Riku. He was honestly finding it odd though. Riku was very possessive of Sora, and would never try to hurt him. Then again, he guessed it was just Riku wanting Sora's attention. It amused him really. Kyouya, when he came back from checking Namimori, decided to threaten the silver haired boy, but the boy just didn't care, completely focused on Sora. Even Hayato's reprimands didn't help.

When Tsuna was thirty-six and Sora was fourteen, as time drew near for Sora to be trained in using Flames, Tsuna felt something happen. Something had changed within the islands, and his intuition was screaming at him that Sora was going to be in the center of it all. That night, he felt himself black out, only to find himself back in the Namimori Vongola base. He hurried to the monitor that watched over Destiny Islands, only to begin wailing in fear and worry for the safety of his son. The cameras at Destiny Islands had lost its feed, and its existence, wiped from the map.

Kyouya had heard his cries and had dashed into the room to hold him. Hayato, having arrived in the same manner as Tsuna, sobbed while clutching his leader, the both having lost their sons. Takeshi then gave Hayato a hug while letting the other cry.

By the side, having come in just minutes ago, Kawahira looked on sadly yet knowingly, realizing just what had occurred to Destiny Islands. The man then decided it was best to inform the holders of the Tri-Ni-Sette just what they were truly holding. When all 21 were gathered in the right location, it would reveal the heart of their world, and the door that had been at Destiny Islands, was a dimensional rift that had been sealed tight. Until today that is.

* * *

Tsuna returned to his duties as Neo Vongola Primo, but it was never the same. Every night, he had cried himself to sleep, wondering and worrying for Sora, wishing he had at least taught the boy how to use his flames. Kyouya would just let him cry, knowing it was never good for the other to bottle his emotions.

Two years later, Byakuran came into the base and informed them, "One of my alternates saw Sora." Tsuna had cried with relief, but then the Millefiore boss had more to inform him, "He'll be returning soon. He's just looking for Riku right now." Then it was Hayato's turn to cry, knowing that his own son was safe. Almost a month later, Tsuna felt the urge to return to the Islands, which had turned up a year after its disappearance. The four parents left, trusting Tsuna's intuition that their sons, were finally returning home. And they did, in the form of shooting stars.

* * *

When Sora first returned home after two long years, Tsuna had fussed over him, making sure that nothing had caused him harm. It was only later that he realised how much his son – his and Kyouya's son - had grown.

First was the friends he had made. Donald acted like the typical storm, hot headed, reckless and loyal. Goofy, with his high defensive capabilities, took the position of the lightning.

And Riku... After all those years as childhood friends, it took one act of betrayal of their friendship for the two to finally get together. Tsuna saw it coming. After all, Riku had obsessed over Sora whenever the boy came over to their house. He was happy for the two. Riku, he was both the deceiving mist and aloof cloud.

Second was the fact that his son had begun his journey as a Sky. As a forgiving, accepting, all encompassing sky. Listening to Sora's stories, Tsuna was amazed by the colourful people he had become friends with, both good and bad. It reminded Tsuna of himself.

Lastly, was one fact that Tsuna really did not want to acknowledge. The fact that Sora, when fighting, inherited from his other father his battle instincts. The boy had been jumpy ever since he came back. More aware of his surroundings. Tsuna hated that his son had lost his innocence.

Honestly though, it made him happy. His growth as an individual had earned him a right to learn how to use his Flames. When he was fourteen, Sora had been too reckless, too unprepared for the responsibility that came with being the Sky. Tsuna, despite having wanted to teach him, decided to leave that part of Sora's heritage till he matured a little more. Now though, he had experienced the world. He had already unknowingly gathered some of his guardians, even if the two anthropomorphic animals had obligations to another leader.

Thinking about it, Tsuna thought maybe it was time to begin Sora's training of his Flames. Sora had, after all, grown up with time-travellers, dimension hoppers and magic like abilities. His travels just added on to that experience and would help him continue to grow as a Sky. He didn't need training in leadership. Just how to do paperwork (The boy missed two years of school!) and how to use his flames.

After all, Sora, was an all encompassing Sky.


	2. The First Story - Four Parents

"Our first time home in two years huh, Sora?" Riku asked while looking at the door to the house that they grew up in.

Sora just shuddered and said, "Otou-sama and Uncle are going to kill the both of us for causing that mess with Destiny Islands."

Mickey just looked at the two of them oddly and asked, "Why are you both afraid of telling your parents about your adventure?"

The both of them just looked at Mickey and shuddered, muttering "We aren't crazy to say something that will cause us to get bitten to death."

"And Sora, your father will follow through with his threat if the three of you don't come into the house to explain what's going on this instant!" Came a shout from inside the house.

Sora just paled, "Forgot Papa has that scary intuition of his!" before swallowing his own fear and opening the door, entering the house.

As they walked to the living room, with Sora leading them, Mickey whispered to Riku, "What did Sora mean by 'Intuition'?"

Riku calmly explained, "My uncle, Sora's father, has a very powerful intuition, to the point that anything it predicts is often right."

As they entered the living room, Mickey took a look at the four people in the room. A black haired man with slate grey eyes, another black haired man, one with a scar on his chin and gentle brown eyes, a silver haired man with sea green eyes, who was definitely Riku's father, and lastly a brown, spiky haired man, with brown eyes that was almost amber in colour.

"Ta- tadaima…" Sora and Riku both stuttered out, not daring to look at any of the adults in the eye.

The brown haired man, whom Mickey guessed was Sora's father, just sighed and said, "Come here and hug us already."

Sora immediately perked up at that and was about to dash forward when a glare from the slate eyed man stopped him in his place, forcing him to avert his eyes once again. Said man growled to Sora's father, "Tsunayoshi, don't be so lenient to them. Their reckless actions almost caused our world to be lost completely!"

Sora winced, 'Crap, Otou-sama's mad!'

Tsunayoshi, seeing Sora wince, turned to the other two people in the room and asked, "Do you think Kyouya's right Takeshi, Hayato? Do you think they have learnt their lesson, or do they still have to be punished for their actions?"

Mickey watched as the other black haired man in the room gave a casual laugh, replying, "I'll follow whatever decision Hayato makes! You know that by now, Tsuna!"

The silver haired man gave a sigh as he gave his answer, "While I do agree with Hibari that their actions almost destroyed Destiny Islands completely, I do feel that their adventure outside of this world was punishment enough for their recklessness." Taking out a cigarette and lighting it, he continued, "Riku is mine and the Baseball Idiot's son though, so we'll decide on our own if we should punish him. Sora's yours, so you and Hibari would decide on that on your own."

An air of finality settled over the room, with Sora and Riku both looking down in shame. Mickey then felt it was time he spoke up, "Ehem!"

Startled, Tsuna blinked in surprise before acknowledging their guest, "Oh! I'm so sorry for not greeting you earlier, Mr… Umm"

The mouse just gave a smile before replying, "It's Mickey. Also, is it possible to avoid punishing the boys? It wasn't really their fault things got so out of hand at first."

At that, Hibari, or was it Kyouya, frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

With that Mickey launched into an explanation regarding their whole adventure. While the explanation had been going on, Sora and Riku had gone to their respective families and sat down on the floor. At points of the story where Mickey needed filling in on details, Sora or Riku contributed. Though, both winced when mentioning Sora loosing his Heart and Riku's betrayal. The reactions were not what Mickey expected.

Hibari looked at Tsuna and growled, "I fully blame you for Sora's ability to get into this sort of situation."

Tsuna himself had his face in his hands and was muttering, "Where did I go wrong?"

Hayato was busy glaring at Riku, who winced, knowing what the look was for, while Takeshi just laughed at the whole thing.

Mickey, surprised at how easily they were taking it asked, "Why aren't you surprised at all this? I would've expected some disbelief over the concept of other worlds at least!"

Takeshi, who was the calmest at that point, then replied, "We were already briefed on the fact that other worlds exist. Our sons have also experienced it before, only they don't seem to remember."

Sora, hearing those words, suddenly smacked his head as he recalled something, "Stupid me! Byakuran-ojisan!"

Riku, hearing said name, paled and also smacked his head, berating himself for not remembering about their parallel world hopping uncle earlier.

Takeshi then continued, "Also, our world wasn't completely destroyed."

At that, Sora, Riku and Mickey all looked at the man in surprise.

Tsuna then began explaining, "You see, Destiny Islands had been sitting on the edge of a dimensional rift that had been sealed by that door in the cave on the Play Island. This dimensional rift gave direct access to the Realm of Darkness, and should the seal be broken, it would act like Destiny Islands was a world of its own. The Island's inhabitants would either be sent to a different world or location, or their hearts be lost to the Darkness."

"Papa? How do you know this?" Sora asked.

"That damn Checkerface showed up and told us another reason why the Tri-Ni-Sette had been created in the first place. It was to hide the fact that if all the pieces of the Tri-Ni-Sette and the Shimon rings are gathered at the right location, it would reveal the Keyhole of this world," Hayato growled.

"Old man Kawahira?" Riku looked surprised at his father.

"Tri-Ni-Sette? Shimon rings? And who is this Kawahira?" Mickey asked, getting more and more confused at the inhabitants of this world's knowledge.

"Well… I'm the one who maintains the Tri-Ni-Sette, which were originally artefacts from my home world, while the Shimon rings are artefacts created here on this World."

All seven of the room's occupants immediately went on the defensive at the addition of an eighth person in the room. As Sora, Riku and Mickey summoned their Keyblades, Mickey observed three of the four men in the room taking out their own weapons, a pair of tonfas, a katana, and a handful of bombs. Tsuna just stood calmly, causing Mickey to wonder how he could remain so relaxed.

Stepping out of the shadows, a white haired glasses wearing man clad in a green kimono just raised his hands in a placating manner, and calmly said, "What's with the violent reaction all of you? Didn't Tsunayoshi warn you that I was going to be listening in?"

Sora, seeing the man, immediately dismissed his Keyblade and sighed, "It's just you, Kawahira-ojisan. And no, Papa didn't tell us you were even in the room!"

With that, the rest of the room relaxed, with Mickey dismissing his Keyblade last, once assured that the man was not an enemy. The white haired man looked at Mickey in surprise, before greeting him, "I wasn't expecting you to be escorting the children back home King Mickey."

Mickey's eyes narrowed as he replied, "You seem to know of me, yet I don't have any idea who you are."

Chuckling, Kawahira replied, "My apologies. My name is Kawahira, also known as Checkerface. As I've said before, I'm the one who maintains the Tri-Ni-Sette, which were artefacts from my home World. That World was destroyed though, and some of my kind ended up here in this World, which was the closest parallel to our own."

Mickey blinked in surprise when the man mentioned he wasn't from the world they were on, "And the Tri-Ni-Sette are the keys to this World's Keyhole?"

"Yes, them and the Shimon Rings, which were made to ensure the safety of the Keyhole. All 28 artefacts are keys," Kawahira continued, while the five other people in the room looked at Kawahira wondering why in the world he was revealing such sensitive information. Tsuna, however, smiled, knowing that the mouse king was to be trusted.

"I'm surprised Xehanort didn't know about this, considering this is his home world as well," Mickey muttered.

This had Riku and Sora exclaiming in shock, "Eh?! Xehanort was born on Destiny Islands as well?!"

The mouse king just turned to his two friends and chuckled, "Why do you think he chose this place to start his plans?"

Kawahira gave a knowing smile at the two teens' questioning looks, "Xehanort didn't know because he never knew that Destiny Islands, while it seemed like a world all on its own, was just standing on the edge of one of many dimensional rifts. He saw a door with a keyhole, and immediately assumed it lead to the World's Heart. He made several assumptions in his wish to leave, which was why he never knew about the keys."

"Whelp, that certainly explains thing about why according to Sora he didn't even see a Heartless go near the Keyhole at first. The door was simply a Door to Darkness brought about by its closeness to the dimensional rift. Thank you for the information Kawahira!" The mouse said, smiling at the man.

"Your welcome, King Mickey. And with that, I must be off. Honestly Tsunayoshi, you only called me in to explain things to the King didn't you," Kawahira said as he disappeared, scolding the rather amused Tsuna, while Sora and Riku shook their heads at his actions.

Mickey then turned back to the six and rubbed the back of his head looking rather embarrassed before apologising, "By the way… I didn't really get any of your names, so sorry if I sounded rude when I addressed you all earlier."

Tsuna just gave a gentle laugh, "It's alright King Mickey. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one Sora calls Papa," the man smiled, while Sora gave his father a hug. The slate eyed man gave the blue eyed boy a light smack on the head with his tonfa, and as Sora clutched his head in pain, he introduced himself, "Hibari Kyouya. Sora's other father."

Giving a cheerful laugh, the one Mickey knew as called Takeshi slung his arm around Riku's shoulders, and as Riku tried to push the other away, he introduced himself, "Yamamoto Takeshi! I'm Riku's father!"

Rather appalled at Yamamoto's manner of greeting, the silver haired man scolded him, "Baseball Idiot! Be more respectful!" After that he bowed to Mickey apologising and introducing himself at the same time, "I'm sorry for my husband's rude behaviour. I'm Gokudera Hayato, Riku's other father. I'm doubly sorry for the trouble my son has caused you. You apologise too Riku!"

At the last statement, Gokudera dragged his son out of Yamamoto's hold and pushed Riku into a bow, the boy muttering out a "Sorry Mickey for the trouble I caused," his eyes gaining an amused glint at his father's actions knowing that Mickey had already forgiven him.

Lightly chuckling at the antics of his friends' parents, it took Mickey a while to realise something that should have caught his attention in the first place. Looking with wide eyed confusion at the four men, Mickey questioned, "Hang on a minute. How are all of you their fathers?"

Expecting the question, Sora and Riku laughed softly, while Tsuna gave Mickey his reply with a smile, "Well, you believe in other worlds already, so…"

_"Do you believe in parallel worlds?"_


	3. The Second Story – Overprotective Skies

Mickey was panicking, badly. Being pinned to the wall by Xemnas, he knew he wouldn't be able to struggle away in time to get to Sora's sleeping body. He knew that Riku wouldn't be able to help, being pinned down as well. He had a feeling that Axel was on his way, but Mickey also knew time had run out, the minute he saw Xehanort raise his Keyblade and a sphere of light streamed towards Sora's body.

But his fears weren't realised. Mickey had closed his eyes in fear, as he couldn't bear to see the young Keybearer be possessed by Xehanort. He didn't expect to hear a shocked gasp from the old man, nor did he expect Riku to actually give a sigh of relief. Opening his eyes once more, Mickey wondered if Axel had turned up after all.

However, instead of the flame haired man, in front of Sora, floated a brown haired man with golden orange eyes, a flame burning on his forehead, and a black mantle wrapped around the sleeping boy. Next to him were two others, a white haired male with violet eyes, white wings flapping behind him, and in his arms was a girl with forest green hair and deep blue eyes, an orange flower mark under her left eye. Around all three of them, a soft orange glow slowly faded.

"So, Yuni and Byakuran were right. He was in the Realm of Sleep," the brown haired male said, frowning as he looked down at Sora.

The white winged man just whined, "How cruel Tsunayoshi-kun! You mean you didn't trust me at all?"

"Byakuran, your information was based on your parallel selves' information. I trust you, but not the others," Tsunayoshi sighed.

Pouting, Byakuran decided to complain some more, "So your intuition and your Vongola Gear glowing wasn't warning enough that something was wrong with Sora?"

Yuni, tired of the eldest of them whining, replied, "Why do you think Tsuna-kun asked you to look through the parallel worlds after I got that vision? It was to confirm his location."

As the three continued to discuss things, around them, the Vessels of Xehanort were in confusion. None of them had expected someone other than the Keyblade wielder's friends to interfere. Mickey gave a sigh of relief of his own, knowing that Sora's father being here was a good thing. Looking at Riku, he could see that the silver haired teen had calmed down, and was quietly waiting for Ansem to give an opening for him to escape.

However, Xehanort had finally recovered from his shock, and shouted as he sent a blast of dark fire towards the three holding Sora, "Hands off my vessel!"

The three seeing the attack, immediately jumped out of the way. However, Tsuna's eyes had narrowed at those words, his eyes burning bright with rage. Riku could be heard muttering, "Crap, Tsuna-san's mad," and Byakuran and Yuni visibly winced, Byakuran especially since he had first hand experience facing an enraged Tsuna. Dodging another round of dark fire, and a barrage of laser bullets from Braig, Tsuna snarled out, "Hands off my SON!"

At the same time, while still holding on to Yuni, a pair of white dragons materialised around Byakuran's arm, and pointing it at the other vessels, he directed them to attack, "White Dragon!"

Pausing in his assault, Braig blinked and looked at Sora and Tsuna carefully, and as he noticed the similarities, he muttered out, "He's your son?"

"Yes. Son. And my heir. And you really shouldn't have attempted to use him," Tsuna hissed out. Pausing in next to Byakuran, who decide to have a single dragon carry Yuni, Tsuna set Sora down, and requested, "Byakuran, hold him for a while will you?"

Draping the boy over his back, Byakuran gave a quick salute and took off again. As Tsuna turned back towards Braig and Xehanort, still weaving between the attacks with ease, his mantle glowed and reverted to a set of gloves with a loud roar, and flames began to gather in his fist and threw the burning punch. "Burning Axle!"

Braig was easily overpowered by the attack, knocking him into his seat. The flaming attack had also knocked Xehanort back, but the old man decided to change attack targets and threw spheres of darkness in Sora's direction. Seeing this, Tsuna shouted a warning, "Byakuran! Watch out!"

The white haired man, who had been busy directing his dragons to attack the other vessels, turned as he heard the warning. Seeing the attack approaching, he sighed as he opened his hands to clap, "Now, it's not nice of you to attack while I'm holding my nephew, so, White Applause!"

Silence filled the room when they saw the spheres of darkness disperse with a single clap of the man's hand. Taking advantage of the shock, Mickey used his Keyblade to swipe at Xemnas, who instinctively dodged the attack, dropping the mouse king. At the same time Riku reversed his grip on Way to Dawn and slashed at Ansem, who instinctively let go of the silver haired boy as well, allowing Riku to move freely once more.

As Tsuna and Byakuran both landed, either dispelling the barrage of attacks that began once the shock wore off or dishing out bursts of Sky Flame attacks, Riku and Mickey ran up to the four, both fending off the attacks as well.

When Riku stood back to back with Tsuna, parrying another attack, Riku apologized, "Gomen, Tsuna-san, I wasn't able to stop him from falling into this trap."

Firing off an XX-Burner, Tsuna reassured the teen, "Don't worry Riku. I know it wasn't your fault that you both got separated. It's just a good thing that Sora falling unconscious triggered the Vongola Trial of Succession."

Knowing the Trial from the stories his own parents told him, Riku just blinked in surprise. "Eh?! It did that?!"

Tsuna chuckled at his nephew's surprise, "Seems like Giotto-jiisan finally decided Sora was ready, even though he hasn't even learned how to use flames yet."

Mickey shook his head as he deflected another laser round from Braig, who had recovered from Tsuna's attack. "I don't really know what you both are talking about, but we really should get out of here," At that, he deflected yet another blow.

Suddenly appearing in a burst of fire, Lea stepped out, chakrams in hand. Realising he was late, and hearing the shout of 'He made it!' from Mickey, he shouted back in reply, "Sorry, I got held back on the way here!"

"Axel?!" Braig exclaimed as he shot off another round of lasers, before turning to Xehanort, "What now, you old coot? Our time is up!"

The old man gave a wicked grin, and one of the vessels immediately broke off and summoned a claymore, jumping to attack Lea. Blocking the attack, the hood fell off Lea's attacker, and blue hair and golden eyes stared back at Lea. A disbelieving voice resounded from Lea, "Isa!" before he jumped out of the way, landing near the ever growing group.

Lea simply blinked in surprise, as he took a defensive stance, "Whoa, I though I was the only back up!"

"And you were late, damn it!" Riku hissed out, only to yelp in shock as the Guardian from Ansem grabbed both Riku and Mickey, causing the rest to pause in their attacks.

They didn't expect Donald and Goofy to come bouncing out of nowhere, landing on the Guardian and causing it to dispel. A groan came from Donald, "Were we supposed to do that?"

A similarly pained groan came from Goofy, "I think so!"

Tsuna sighed as he saw his nephew safe, smiling as Mickey thanked his two friends. When he turned back, he looked on in surprise as he saw the vessels fading in flecks of darkness.

A rather upset Xehanort glared at Tsuna, "We are out of time. Neither the union of Light or Darkness has been achieved, thanks to unforeseen circumstances. We must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!"

But as he faded away, Xehanort overheard a mutter from Yuni, who had began to glow a soft orange, "As long as the sky exists, your plans are bound to fail. As long as skies exist, the Light will be the first to achieve Harmony."

The remaining group stared at Yuni, who blinked in surprise as she snapped out of her trance like state. Mickey simply voiced what they all wanted to ask, "Did you just foresee Xehanort's downfall?!"

Blushing, the youngest of the three who appeared to rescue Sora simply smiled mysteriously.

"So, what now?" Goofy asked, rather confused at what to do since they had come in towards the end of the incident.

In the end, it was Tsuna who replied, "Now, we head back to your starting point, and wait for Sora to wake up. Though…"

"Though?" Mickey looked at the brown haired man, waiting for him to continue.

Walking towards Riku, Tsuna then explained, "Because his Trial was induced by him falling into a darkness induced sleep, Sora isn't going to wake up naturally. So Riku, I'm giving you the Sky Vongola Gear. Once the light fades from it, please enter Sora's dream and drag him out of it."

Understanding the seriousness of the task his uncle was entrusting to him, Riku nodded, clutching the glowing rings tightly.

Soon after, the entire group split ways. Tsuna, Byakuran and Yuni returning to the Vongola Headquarters, and Riku and King Mickey's group returning to Yen Sid's tower with a sleeping Sora in tow.


	4. The Third Story – Odd Family Friends

Donald had to wonder sometimes if the Keyblade wielder of this generation was that unaffected by the strangeness of his surroundings. He still remembered his meeting with Ven, and Mickey himself wielded the Keyblade. Both already had their own experiences with other worlds, so their lack of reaction to strange things was at least understandable!

But Sora? He just took things in stride, taking in the new scenery in awe, but barely reacting to the strangeness of the things they encountered. A good example was Wonderland, where weirdness exemplified everything! Yet though there was some shock, Sora reacted like he and Goofy did, like it was expected that each world had its own quirk.

At times though, Sora did look like he wanted to say something, but he always held back, causing Donald to often brush it off. But there was one time where Sora had finally reacted to the changes. And Donald never really understood why.

_~Flashback~_

" _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora laughed as he rolled on the ground, paws clutching his stomach._

_The three had ended up in the Pride Lands, Simba's home world, and all three, like it or not, had turned into different animals. Sora, a lion cub, Donald, a bird, and Goofy, a tortoise. Donald didn't really know why Sora was laughing though. It was hard getting used to flying and for Goofy to get used to walking on all fours. Even Sora had trouble until he was told what his form looked like. It was then the Keybearer turned lion cub broke into gales of laughter, Donald catching bits of what he laughed out while waiting for Sora to calm down._

" _Lion! Cub! Oh this is too funny! HAHAHAHAHA! Young Lion! Hehe! Then Natsu! Now it's my turn! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora continued on laughing hysterically, Donald shaking his head in confusion as to what the brown furred cub was laughing about._

_~Flashback End~_

Sora honestly didn't make any sense at all. And Donald was sure that even by the end of their journey, he would never find out why the blue eyed teen was so calm about other worlds.

* * *

It wasn't often that something baffled Maleficent. And no one had baffled the dark fairy more than her former champion of Darkness, Riku.

The silver haired boy, when he had first arrived, hadn't so much as reacted to her appearance, hadn't immediately cursed her out as evil like almost all the inhabitants of her former world had (Not that they were wrong.). She immediately knew that the boy had just lost his own world from what he described, but when she explained that he was in another world, Riku just looked bored, like it wasn't something new to him. Maleficent hid her surprise well, and simply offered Riku a place to return to while he journeyed to find his friends.

She had watched from afar as the teen carried out his tasks while she fulfilled her end of the deal by locating his two friends. And to her surprise, Riku had been quite adaptable and unfazed by the bizarre circumstances he often ended up in.

Maleficent never got to observe more despite having manipulated the boy into hating the Keyblade Wielder. It had been much easier gaining the silver haired teen, who had the potential to wield the Keyblade, as an ally compared to her previous attempts of recruiting the three Keyblade Wielders who had visited her home world one after the other. Instead, she found Riku focusing on the blue eyed teen that was the Keyblade Wielder rather than on his surroundings. While amusing, it did disappoint her that she would never hear the boy's opinions of the worlds he visited.

Then she had to wonder at what point she played right into Xehanort's plans when she finally revived herself after falling at the hands of Sora. Because causing the man's Heartless to possess Riku, had never been the reason she kept fueling Riku's Heart with Darkness.

Sighing frustrated as Pete once again reported a failure, Maleficent turned to yell at him, making more plans to make up for the loss, forgetting the mystery of Riku that plagued her mind.

* * *

If there was one thought that crossed both Sora and Riku's minds when they first found out they had been catapulted into new worlds, it would be this:

' _Thank Byakuran-ojisan's abilities and Lambo-nii's bazooka for desensitizing us of bizarre situations!'_

Being the kids of Byakuran's allies and Lambo's brothers, did not exempt them from occasionally being tossed into parallel worlds or any part of their current timeline depending on who fiddled with it, on purpose for the former, and by accident due to the other.

Parallel worlds included some with anthropomorphs, merpeople, wizards and witches, or even pirates. Byakuran often pranked the two kids by chucking them into said worlds. And well… what the Ten-Year Bazooka did was pretty self explanatory wasn't it? That was only if Giannini, Spanner, or Shoichi never experimented on said bazooka and its ammunitions. Occasionally those chucked the then four and three year old Riku and Sora into alternate timelines or even into the time of Vongola's First Generation.

Then there was that one time when both were fourteen and thirteen year old respectively and the inventors decided to fiddle with the bazooka and recreated the very same event that shrunk one Hayato Gokudera years ago, the victim instead being the two teens. Let's just say that it had been a mortifying situation for the two chibified teens, especially considering all the females (Nana, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, and Uni) had been present at the time. Even Tsuna and Hayato had to resist the urge to cuddle their sons (Both blamed it on leftover female hormones from when they were turned into girls. And that was despite it having been years since Sora and Riku were born.).

So despite the method of world hopping changing somewhat (Convenient for Riku, unnecessarily complex for Sora.), both didn't mind. At least this time they had _some_ control as to where they ended up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, this is one of those fics where I had ideas but couldn't fully implement them. May or may not come back to this depending on my muse.


End file.
